


Dreams

by littlewench



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1789375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlewench/pseuds/littlewench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pain was burning through his body like wildfire. He was screaming. He saw fire. It was everywhere. And there were faces in it. His brother, grinning at him with malice in his eyes, like the day he pushed him in the hot coals, Joffrey, taunting him, laughing at him, Cersei screaming something...Suddenly they were all gone and the fire surrounded him and...called his name?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

 The pain was burning through his body like wildfire. He was screaming. He saw fire. It was everywhere. And there were faces in it. His brother, grinning at him with malice in his eyes, like the day he pushed him in the hot coals, Joffrey, taunting him, laughing at him, Cersei screaming something...Suddenly they were all gone and the fire surrounded him and...called his name?

 

“Sandor! Sandor!”

 

He opened his eyes. There was no fire, just a white ceiling. He was in bed. A big, soft, comfortable bed. He sat up and looked around. It was a simple but cozy room with a big window looking out into a garden drenched in sunlight. He could hear voices coming from there, laughing and shouting, two boys by the sound of it. Then another voice added to it, scolding them.

 

“Silent, you two little rascals, or you will wake your father! And gods know he deserves his rest!”

 

He noticed there was a mannequin with armour in the corner _. Armour of a_ _captain of the Kingsguard, big just enough to fit him perfectly._

 

“Sandor?”

 

He finally turned his attention to the voice calling him. There was a woman sitting next to him on the bed. She must have been the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen and she was naked like the day she was born.

 

“Sandor, my love, is everything alright?”

 

“I uh...”

 

The woman looked worried. She gently lay her hand on his cheek.

 

“You've had those bad dreams again, haven't you?”

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe all Sandor's life in westeros was just a nightmare. Or maybe it's real and this is just a dream. Maybe he died and this is his heaven. You decide :)


End file.
